Hast du das gehört?
by Am17
Summary: Gerüchte machen die Runde im NCIS HQ.


„Hast du schon das neuste gehört?" fragte eine Blonde Frau die Frau Neben ihr.

„Nicht das ich es wüste." antwortet diese.

„Tony DiNozzo – Frauenheld Nr. 1 - ist nicht mehr Single. Angeblich hat er die Frau fürs Leben gefunden."

„Nein, das ist doch ein Witz, oder? Ich wollte doch wenigstens eine Nacht mit ihm `Ausgehen´. Das kann ich ja jetzt wohl vergessen. Schade. Joan, ich muss weiter, bis demnächst."

„Ich muss auch weiter."

So trennten sich die beiden Frauen und gingen ihre Wege. Was keiner der beiden mitbekommen hatte, war, dass Ziva um die Ecke stand und das Gespräch belauscht hatte. Ziva fand das Gespräch an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, nur der Ort. Das Hauptquartier des Naval Criminal Investigative Service oder einfach NCIS. Interessanter war aber das Thema über das die beiden gesprochen haben. Tony und seine Freundin. Sie wusste, dass viele Frauen diese Position gern inne hätten, doch meist aus Egoistischen Gründen.

Ziva schaute auf ihre Uhr und zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sie hätte vor 5 Minuten wieder aus der Mittagspause zurück sein sollen.

'Gibbs wird mich umbringen' dachte sie und ging auf dem schnellstens Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Nachdem sie auf der Ebene mit dem Großraum Büro angekommen war verließ sie Fluchtartig den Fahrstuhl und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass Gibbs noch nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß, doch hatte sie nicht mit Tony gerechnet, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und Akten bearbeitet. Er schaute genau in dem Moment zu auf ihr, als sie sich entspannte.

„Nah, haben wir ein schlechtes Gewissen Zivaaa?" Tony zog ihren Namen in die Länge.

Das tat er immer wieder, denn er wusste das er sie so auf die Palme bringen konnte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn an. Das verlieh ihr das aussehen, einer Person die jeden im Umkreis am liebsten umbringen wollte.

„Warum sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben DiNozzo? Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie du, der immer etwas gemacht hat?" sichte sie ihn zu und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Doch Tony wollte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und legte die Akten beiseite. Er legte seine Ellenbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, faltete seine Hände und stützte so seinen Kopf ab.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht Ziva. Du kommst für deine Verhältnisse zu spät aus der Mittagspause und schaust dann zu Gibbs Schreibtisch. Und als du gesehen hast das Gibbs nicht da ist hast du auf mich sehr erleichtert gewirkt. Was sagst du McGoolge?"

McGee der die ganze Zeit ruhig an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte sah nun zwischen Tony - der ihn auffordern an Grinste - und Ziva – die ihn am liebsten mit ihren Blicken ermordet hätte - hin und her.

„So leid es mir tut Ziva, aber in diesem Fall muss ich ausnahmsweise Tony zustimmen." erklärte McGee und sah dabei Ziva an.

Doch Ziva erkannte sofort, das McGee am liebsten sich aus dieser Sache heraus gehalten hatte, denn er wirkte doch sehr nervös.

„Da hast du es Zivaaa. Also wo warst du?" kam die Frage von Tony.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst Tony, ich war einkaufen. Ich habe ein Geschenk für meinen Freund gesucht." sagte Ziva in einem Ton, als ob das eben gesagte neben sächlich wäre.

So wohl Tony´s als auch McGee´s Gesichtszüge entglitten den beiden, wo bei es bei McGee schlimmer als bei Tony.

„Du hast einen Freund?" stotterte McGee, nach der er sich halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ja. Ist da was schlimmes dran?" fragte Ziva und wand sich ihren Akten zu.

„Außerdem bin ich nicht die einzige die jemand neuen hat. Wenn man dem glauben kann was Frau so hört hat Tony auch eine Freundin. Also nichts nur für eine Nacht." sagte Ziva ohne von ihren Akten auf zu blicken.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten entglitten McGee seine Gesichtszüge. Er war so damit beschäftigt das gerade erfahren zu verarbeiten, das er nicht den Blick mit bekam den Tony Ziva zu warf. Tony wollte gerade etwas sagen, als mit dem üblichen `Ping´ der Fahrstuhl auf ging und Gibbs mit deinem so heiß geliebtem Kaffee in das Büro trat. Sofort fingen alle wieder an ihre Akten zu bearbeiten. Gibbs der das huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht.

Der restliche Tag verging äußerst langweilig, denn sie bekamen keinen neuen Fall. Als dann Gibbs sie um 19 Uhr nach Hause schickte waren Tony und Ziva so schnell verschwunden wie sonst nur wenn sie sich drum stritten wer vorne Sitzen durfte.

Nachdem Tony gegen halb Acht zuhause ankam ging er duschen und zog sich um. Nach zwanzig Minuten war er fertig und zog sich eine Joggin-Hose und ein T-Shirt an und setzte sich auf sein Sofa. Dort griff er nach seinem Telefon und rief seien Freundin an. Natürlich kamen sie auch auf das Thema wer schon alles wusste das sie zusammen waren.

„...nein, natürlich habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich bin doch nicht blöd." meinte Tony.

„Dann sag mir bitte woher die wissen, das du einen Freundin hast? So was zieht man sich doch nicht aus den Fingern."

„Schatz, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht haben sie nur gedacht, das ich eine Freundin habe, da ich schon seit langer zeit kein Date mehr hatte. Ich, der ehemalige Freudenheld Nr. 1."

das Gespräch wurde durch ein Läuten an der Tür unterbrochen.

„Schatz, da hat jemand geläutet. Ich geh mal schauen wer das ist." meinte Tony und stand auf.

An der Tür angekommen öffnete er diese einen Spalt breit und musste schmunzeln als er sah wer da stand. Ziva.

„Ah, also sind das alles Vermutungen gewesen?" fragte sie und klappte ihr Handy zusammen.

Tony umarmte Ziva und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ja, das sind alle nur Vermutungen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden beide in den Tiefen des Schlaffzimmers.


End file.
